seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 19
Riker looked down at his new body. "Wait... Curves... Boobs... Higher voice... And my clothes feel so much baggier." He looked at his hand. "And it's dainty... Am I... A girl?" "Dude... You're a girl. I know the feel. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back." Chrono out his hand on Riker's shoulder. "Night." He dealt a heavy kick into Riker's gut before smashing his fist on his head. "Definitely a girl. Your hair is so soft." "Why do I want to thank you?" Riker, started to stand up. She looked around, and all the woman stared at Riker's breast, and looked down. They were smaller. Kira, who pointed at Riker, and making him a woman, face faulted. "HOLY HELL... That is so hot." "How did I know that you did this?" Chrono face palmed. "What? You want to be a woman too?" Kira asked. Chrono peeked through his hand. His eyes shined a brighter blood red. "I will never go back to that form." Riker, who was a woman and 17, saw that her shirt was barely covering her chest, and her pants were falling off. "SOMEONE HELP!" Chrono, smirked. "Time to end this! TIME BOMB!" He threw a time bomb at Riker, and Riker was hit. In an instant, Riker was 19 again, and was somewhat taller. "Hmm, seems like I'm a woman. Damn it, I'm weaker, more smooth, and I don't think I can see my toes. Great, so this is what being a women feels." Riker folded her arms, having them folded under her arms, and causing her breast to rise up. Zero, who was watching, nosebleeded. - Kent looked over. "Zero?! Is that you?" Zero covered his nose. "Dammit... I've been caught." He rose out of the bushes. "Hi Kent. How're ya?" "Pretty good I guess. Just got my vest torn. But that's alright." Kent ducked down and rolled away from Artemis. "What about y-" "Oh my." Zero stopped paying attention and focused on Artemis. "I wonder." He made his way over there. "Hey baby, do you like men that can cook?" She didn't respond. "So I got you speechless?" "I'm just wondering why you smell like kitty litter." Artemis punched Zero in his gut forcing him it hunch over, before dropping an elbow on his head, knocking him out cold. "ZERO!! Lady! I was okay with you tearing my vest, but hurting my friend is unforgivable. Gia Gia no Tsume!" Kent's fingers extended into razor sharp claws. "That's what pushed you over the edge? Maybe he should've came out earlier." Artemis taunted, pulling out another knife from her sleeve. "This should be interesting." - Hades was summoning horde after horde of zombies. "What is this kids deal?" Hades watched as Tack broke his army down to nothing over and over again. "He just doesn't stop!" Hades looked over to Roger who was staring back. "Okay, so I still can't summon WhiteBeard... What am I supposed to do?" Tack, punched Siegfried, and Siegfried rolled away. Siegfried, was not holding a sword, and was punched by Tack. Hades snarled. "The soul I used was weak. He's no where near his true power. I need a super." He threw a large coffin up, and it opened. Someone came out, and was folding his arms. "My name... Is Galdino!" "Okay Genie! Get in there and show me what you can do!" "I'M NOT A GENIE!" "Hey, what's with the 3 on your head?" "IT'S MY HAIR!" "Whatever. I don't have time to deal with this. Just go genie boy. Just go!" Hades pointed at Tack. "He's your opponent. Don't hold back." Galdino looked at Tack, and Tack kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "Wow... You were pathetic genie man." A black coffin swallowed up Galdino and sank back into the ground. "He was definitely not a super." Hades looked over to Roger. Hes not gonna let me summon WhiteBeard.. And he refuses to fight... That leaves me with one choice.. I have to put him down. Hades thought to himself. "But before I can do that... I have to get this guy off my back log enough." - Rosa, heard screams. She saw Beta run into the room, and slam the door, and lock it. "Was that you screaming like a girl?" "No!..... Maybe." The door flew open and Beta was sent flying back into the table. Vivian stood in the doorway. "It was him." Beta, hid beneath a chair. "Too be fair, she is scary!" Raion teleported in front of Vivian. He looked her in her eyes. "I choose this one." He grabbed onto one of her boobs. "So soft." She slammed her staff into his head, and he hit the wall. "Ooh, so fast. I like men who know what they want." "And yet you hit me?" Raion rubbed his head and stood back up. "I'm guessing that staff you got there is made of sea stone." "So what if it is?" "I don't know....." Raion grabbed the other boob. "They're both so soft." Vivian, slapped him in the air, and grabbed a whip, which she coats in Haki. "Well, let's play some more." Raion looked down to Vivian. "What is your definition of play? Cause if it's anything like mine...... Ummm, it's a bit inappropriate." "I knew you were a pervert." Beta exclaimed. "I just knew it!" Raion shrugged. "And I'm okay with it." Beta, was hiding, and he scowled. "I need to man up!" He stood up and flexed his muscles. "ITS TIME TO HERO UP!" Rosa looked up at Beta. "Are you forgetting something?" She coughed between words. "No. I don't think so." "Didn't you guys come here to rescue me?" "I think that was the plan." Raion put his hand on his chin. "But I don't remember." He picked up Vivian. "Where to?" "Raion... I don't think that's very smart." Beta warned. "Why not?" "Two reasons.. She's a highly trained marine." "And? Why should I care?" "Because. If you do.... Heavens wrath will be bestowed on you." Raion dropped Vivian. "There's no way I'm letting that happen again.... It was a nightmare that i can never forget. And it's something.... THAT I WILL NOT LIVE AGAIN!!" Raion jumped at Rosa, and disappeared. Beta face faulted. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" - Nova and Caramel are looking at each cell they pass by. "Hi... Ummm... Hello... Have any of you seen a pink haired girl?" Nova asked timidly. "Maybe we have sweetheart. But who knows? Come on over I promise i won't bite." The prisoner licked his lips and bit at the air. One of the prisoners slapped his head. "Be nicer to women. Hello, my name is George." "Oh, hi George. Did you?" "I'm sorry, I did not. However, I heard some marines say something about a girl beating Nova at cards. You could check there." "Wow, thanks. You seem really nice. Why are you in a cell?" "Oh, I was arrested for eating people." Nova walked away. - Swizzz ran across the upper deck, pushing several marines out his way. "Come on! Move!" He jumped through a door just as soon as Norax busted onto the deck. "WHERE IS VINCENT?!!" He roared. All the marine grunts took a few steps back and pointed at the door Swizzz just jumped through. "Aww!! Y'all some tattle tales!!" Swizzz jumped back out. "Come on man... It was months ago.. Let it go." "NO!!" Norax charged through the marines towards Swizzz. "No no no no no!!!" Swizzz ran up the mast into the crows nest. "He won't get me here." "VINCENT!!!!!!" Norax yelled as he climbed up the mast. "Dammit! Umm... How do I get out of this?" Swizzz looked over to edge and saw Norax climbing at insane speed. "Don't have time!" He jumped down and landed on Norax' face. "Sorry boss!" He jumped off and ran back down to the lower decks. Norax seethed, and he teleported to Swizzz, and lifted him by the neck, using his Yami Yami No mi to drain him of energy. "EXPLAIN! WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Swizzz starts to change back. His face melts back to its original form and so do parts of his body. "Ummm I can't explain... Because... I wasn't there... So if you don't mind letting me go." Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700